Moon Yeong-Hui (Yeong-Hui)
'Moon Yeong-Hui '(문영희) or better known just as Yeong-Hui, was a South Korean singer/songwriter from Jeju Island. She debuted with ZTELLAR along with four other girls, in early 2010. Early Life and Education Yeong Hui was born the 3rd April, 1991, into a middle class family on Jeju Island, South Korea. Her family consists of her parents, younger sister and herself along with countless of farm animals from her parents farm. Already from a young age, music was a big part of her life. Although it wasn't something she had planned to pursue as a career. As a child, her dream was to help her parents out at the farm until she grew old herself. She went to the nearest public school near where she lived, though it was an hour away. So she had to take the bus there and home again every day. When she turned 12 years old, she went homeschooling with her parents. When she turned 16 years old, she was gifted a trip to Seoul as a birthday present from her grandparents. Meanwhile being there, she was scouted by CUBE Entertainment, although she wasn't too sure at first, she ended up accepting the offer. Pre-Debut Yeong-Hui moved to Seoul with her grandparents shortly after she was scouted, so she could train as often as possibly at the company. Yeong-Hui trained for three years before finally being put into a group. She was moved to Louph Entertainment and met her future fellow idols, already from the start she felt she was going to be great friends with them. Often finding herself spectating how her elders trained and behaved. Yeong-hui was the last member to be announced before their debut, she was given the positions of "Main Vocalist, Main dancer" and was naturally the Maknae as well. Career Already from their debut, Yeong-Hui was criticised for her weak vocals. This didn't bring her down though, as she only trained harder so she could "earn the right as the Main Vocalist." Although she had a somewhat rough start to her career, they slowly went on to have their first hit album "Midnight Skies" ''which peeked it's ways to number 83 on the top 100 chard. In early 2017, she went on her first tour with ZTELLAR. Though she left in the middle of the tour, after battling serious stress and depression after losing her grandfather and having an Idol career to hold onto as well. She later stated in a interview "''I was really lost at that time of my life, though I believe that I have learnt to control it a bit better now" '' After Disbandment: After the disbandment of ZTELLAR, Yeong-Hui has disappeared from the public eye. Although she isn't around as she used to, Ji-Yu has stated that "''Yeong-Hui is more than alright these days, she's taking a long good break and living her life to the fullest" Though Ji-Yu has also informed that she is in fact in a relationship right now, with someone she holds very dear. Solo Career/Collaborations Category:ZTELLAR